the Wandering Hangman
by labella yuki
Summary: Misaki and Takahiro get hired by a ship called the Wandering Hangman. the ship will be sailing for 7 weeks, but after 2 weeks someone tries to stop them. can Takahiro protects Misaki? or will he be killed for loving the captains daughter, and who is this silver haired man attacking them? will the ship starve to death when they lose there cook?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: First of all I do not own Junjou Romantica (meaning Egoist as well) all rights belong to the writer Shungiku Nakamura**

**Then second (I'm gonna say this everytime I write something)**

**VERY IMPORTANT: I am NOT English. I'm from Europe. Adding to that, that I'm dyslexic. I often start a sentence, then half way the sentence I start writing something completely different making no sense at all in the end. This is because my mind thinks faster then I can write. The other thing i tend to do often is chance the time in a story. I quickly lose track of whether I'm writing present time, or past time (has-is and had-was). So yeah there is a 99% chance that I made countless mistakes in one sentence alone. Resulting in many mistakes in my writing. If you see them, I welcome the grammar Natsi's, but please if you can also give an explanation for my mistake or I will never learn**

* * *

"Ai, mate. This the Wandering Hangman?" Takahiro spoke to a smelly pirate, wearing a green headband. Green is the color of the Wandering Hangman. That's how the people always knew who they were dealing with, making some people take a step back.

"Huh? Yeah, this is her. What ya want, Mate..?" the man answered with an intimidating low voice. Apparently he didn't like to be called 'mate' by some nobody.

Takahiro held his head up high, he wasn't scared that easily. However that's a different story for his yougner brother, Misaki.

"We want to talk to her captain." Takahiro replied with a calm voice. Misaki, hiding half behind his brother, could himself grow smaller and smaller.

After Takahiro had stated his business, the pirate had given them a scary look.

"You some state police, guard dog or something?" he aksed cautiously. Takahiro only shook his head from left to right and then looked the man straight in the eye. As if he's trying to convey his truth.

The man sighed and then took a deep breath. "Captain!" the man yelled

Some stumbling sounds were heard and then a sleepy face appeared over the railing of the ship.

"Huh? What!?" the man yelled back. Clearly he had been yelled out of his sleep.

Takahiro stepped forward to the man. He came to do business.

"Whadaya want?" he sounded sleep drunk, or rather just drunk.

"We heard you're sailing out today. We want to join you" Takahiro said full of confidence, because that's just the person he is, even when, both the captain and the other man, started laughing.

"Aahahaha, you want to join us. Don't tell me the beansprout behind you as well. Just look at him, he's trembling. Uwhaha." The man's laughter was horrible. It almost made one self laugh. It sound that stupid, but the man is the captian so nobody probaly dared to mention it. Also the other man had a creepy laugh, it made Misaki wander of all of the pirates on the ship laughed like that.

"I can show you what I'm worth, then you can give me you're answer." Takahiro spoke again. He didn't speak with a loud voice, or sounded intimidating. He spoke in his usual calm and composed voice, but his eyes were cold and made shivers walk over the spine of the captian.

The man was now very Interested, Interested in those eyes. "Fine, Ganju fight him." The man ordered.

"This will be fun." The man, named Ganju, didn't waist time to 'enjoy' his fight.

Indeed it was fun. Fun to see the man fall on his butt three times while Takahiro hadn't even unseathed his sword. However nobody laughed.

Takahiro didn't take pleasure in these kind of things. The captain was shocked and the man, Ganju, was in pain and humiliated, the didn't laugh. Misaki, he didn't even dare to laugh, no matter how funny it looked. If his brother was not there, he would be squashed like a bug.

"You're hired." The captain spoke in a serious tone. "Come on board and we will discuss payment. The seas are rough, not just the waves. We can use men like you." He continued.

Takahiro just did as he was told and came on board. Misaki wanted to follow, but was stopped immediately.

"The tall one, not you." The man with the sore butt said.

Takahiro had turned around and pointed his sword at the throat of Ganju."Hands off!" he yelled. His voice not calm, but loud and demanding. His eyes not soft or serious, but angry, filled with fury. No one, that knew the two brothers, dared to ever lay a finger on the younger boy, Misaki. Those who did anyway, were met with great pain.

"Oi, oi calm down." the captain said. "It's fine, he can come." With a hand motion toward Ganju, Ganju lifted his hand of Misaki's shoulder. Holding both hands up. The brothers continued walking to the ship.

Misaki sighed. His brother had been like that ever since they lost their parents. They were left with nothing, so the two brothers started wandering. Soon Takahiro learned the sword he inherited is ment to protect, and used it to protect his little brother, All that he has left. Misaki doesn't have any fighting skill, but his very good with his hands. Form sewing clothes to making dinner, and also he knows a bit of wapens. He took care of his brothers sword and knows how to make knifes on his own, given the right tools.

The brothers lived form town to town, and made their living of all things they could offer. Mostly something Misaki had made. Until a lady had told them that the could be hired for shipcrew. It gave more money and you got food and a resting place.

At first Takahiro completely refused to even think about it. Going on a ship, not knowing when he'd be back, Leaving Misaki alone. Despite the boy nearly being 18, in his eyes Misaki was still 8. However soon they got into money troubles, the economie was hard and some cities made you pay a fee before entering. That's when Takahiro decided, they would find a ship that would hire them.

"So, before anything, how are you going to come along for 7 weeks on a ship missing your… your brother, is it?" the captain pointed at Misaki. He crealy saw the extreme over protective behavior Takahiro had over his yougner brother.

"Yes, my brother, and no I won't miss him." The man looked sceptical, so Takahiro continued.

"As I said, I want you to hire us both." Takahiro said completely serious, but the man started laughing.

"You want me to hire that little beansprout, I taught you were joking at first. Unless ya brother can do nice tricks like you, I can't hire him." Point made, of course they wouldn't take Misaki on board. He would be useless, right?

"No, he can't fight, but he can cook." That caught the attention of the captain.

"He cooks?" he asked carefully.

"Yes, he does. Better then your average tavern. Can't you see my perfect body build? All because of a tasty diet." Takahiro proudly showed his muscles, while Misaki could only blush at his idiot brother.

He was never going to leave his brother behind, but taking him along would be impossible since he can't fight. Takahiro tried to train him, but he couldn't even hit a tree, or a house. It is well known that most times pirate ships have a bad cook, and the food isn't so great either, because the chef himself is a pirate born to fight not cook. So food that tastes better then you can get in a restaurant in town, they can't say no to that.

"Besides, Misaki here, is quite good with knives, he can protect himself." Not completely true. The boy can't hurt a fly, but if they are attacked Takahiro will do everything to protect his brother.

"Good, good I hire you. I'm the captain, captain Touro. Welcome on board."

* * *

**Me: How did you like that ?**

**Misaki: not much has happend yet**

**Me: sip it bean sprout.( haha yeah I got that from D-gray man. Nice anime by the way)**

**Misaki: hey, no is not the time to be advertising other anime's, didn't you have something to say ?**

**Me: something to say? Oh yeah i do**

**Random sibling of mine: then say it already and stop talking to some cartoon character !**

**Misaki+me: is't an anime !**

**Me: well yeah, what i wanted to say is, please review and for those who already did, thank you so very much I'm extermly happy !**

**Misaki: we already know you said it before, beside you shouldn't get so excited by having just three reviews**

**Me: I don't care how many, it means some one actually took to time to read my work. Plus they said you were cute in a maid costume :D brings me on many more ideas your Usagi-san will most defenitly like *evil smirk***

**Misaki: *gasp* etto I have this thing ummh you know euhm to cook dinner….. I have to go bye.**

**Me: finally some quiet time. Oh before I forget I have something else to say**

**My sibling: just say is already and quit talking!**

**Me: some on is in a bad mood**

**Sibling : What did you say!?**

**Me: no-nothing, so yes i am planning on making a sekai ichi hatsukoi fanfiction, but I only have the story in my head, nothing on paper or anything. All i can say is that it's a fanfic between Onodera and Takano, and some other characters will also appear. So that on and this fanfiction will be my first fanfictions with mutiple chapters. I'm gonna do my best so please support me? (it's a question I'm not demanding)**

**-Yuki**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two weeks since the ship set sail. Well to be exact one week and 6 days. By now Takahiro was well respected, and Misaki as well became quit respected. At first he was a laughingstock. He was bullied by the others on a daily bases. No one became physical though. They wouldn't dare to. One angry glare from Takahiro was enough to freeze them to the bone.

How ever the bullying happend frequently. Misaki lived through it, he got his revenge by making less tasty food for those men. He felt like a real badass.

Not that it mattered much, Misaki's food always tasted good. He was respected in the kitchen, they always bring him raw fish and in the beginning of the journey they had some chicken. is no longer bullied, but the name beansprout remaind.

Currently Misaki is busy working ons ome soup. Pieces of fish and some vegetables. Many didn't want to eat them.

"Meat is for men, the rest can be eaten by others." They'd yell, but that's actually just an excuse to not eat the things they dislike. Misaki figured them out quickly, they're just like little childeren. He seasend the soup and cut the vegetables into tiny pieces, that way the piece would just be lost in their big mouths. They would never notice.

"oi, beanprout! Dinner ready yet?" some one yelled. The man's name is Leo, like a lion, which he resembles a lot due to his facial hair.

"nearly done!" Misaki yells back.

"huh? You say something beansprout?" the man yells again. Everybody yells here, even Takahiro has started to yell. It's because of the waves, the wind and the occasional storm. Misaki also has to raise his voice, but he doesn't , and never will, have a loud enough voice able to over come the other noises of the sea.

"hey said, nearly done! So get your arses to the table you fools!" that was Manami-san. Kajiwara Manami also known als Hime-Manami, the princess of his ship. She is the daughter of the captain, but she doesn't look one bit like the man. She is a true beauty, with a kind heart. No wonder everybody on the ship is after her, but she knows how to protect herself form the stinking sea man. Otherwise the captian knows how to act like a father, he kills anyone who dares to even think about her in such a way.

Soon after Manami's statement about dinner, all pirates gather and sit down by the table. With great pressure of all the hungery man, Misaki starts filling the bowls with soup. Manami gives everyone some bread and sends them back to the table.

Misaki rembers well the first night. He had made a plan on what he would use in each dish for the next 7 weeks. He had nothing to do, since he can't do much. So he wrote down on a scrap of paper what he was going to cook when.

"what? This is it!?" one man had yelled when he saw his dinner the first evening.

Leo understood him and as well started to yell. "you want us to live on this little shit you call food? We gave you a nice fish and this is what we get in return?"

More and more men started to yell their complaints. Misaki wanted to sink to the bodem of the sea. He wanted to hide behind something , anything. He felt kind of hurt by their complaints, but Manami was used to the pirates and their dinner complaints. They always want more.

She stomped her foot down on the table, getting everyones attention.

"oi, oi, quit complaining or you won't get a thing. Now eat!" she yelled while the rest of the room is silent.

Some mumbling and whispering sounded, and finally the men started to dig in. When the room become completely quiet.

Misaki turned around again. What now, did it taste that bad? The captain walked in as well. He gave Manami a kiss on her head and grabbed a plate. He was shocked by the silence in the room as well.

"oi, I miss something?" he asked. Both him and Manami had a habit of saying 'oi' at the beginning of their sentence.

"captain." Leo stood up and looked his captaint straight in the eye. Death serious he continued. "whatever happens, we gotta protect or cook." He said

"I ain't eating anything, but his food captain. Puts your daughter to shame." He said. He had guts to say that. The captain's face saw white with fury. Who dared to insult his daughter, who dared to say his perfect little princess wasn't good enough?

"before you attack Leo, captain, take a bite." A men in the back said. Later he introduced himself to Misaki as Chad.

A bit secptical the captain did take a bite. After swallowing he looked up at Chad and then at Leo. He looked back to Manami.

"I'm sorry love." He said and turned back to Leo. "you damn right, huh!" he yelled, along all the others started to yell and cheering as well.

Misaki was just very confused by all of this. Manami saw this and leaned in closer. "they like your food very, very much." She giggled a bit. Misaki blushed. He felt relieved.

Back to the present, all pirates had gathered and were paitently waiting for their food. Misaki quickly noticed that his brother, Takahiro, wasn't present.

He walked over to Chad. The first day Misaki saw this man, he nearly pissed his pants. The man is twice the size of Misaki, and twice his height. His size wasn't all fat, he had muscles. Big ones. He wore a shirt with no sleeves since they didn't fit. Also his face wasn't that soft either. Quit the mean looking guy, but when talking to him, he is actually very nice. Chad comes from a big family so he can't do much about his size. Also he is always hurt by the way how people are scared of him. So Misaki deicided to sew a shirt with long sleeves for the man. Maiking the sleeves extra big.

"Misaki, you cook something good again? Smell nice" he smiles and shows all of his teeth. He, Manami and his brother are the only one not calling him beansprout.

"yeah, I hope everyone likes it." Misaki answers.

"of course they will, it's something you made. The will eat it even if it falls on the Floor, they will probaly lick the floor clean." He laughed out loud by his own comment. True, pirates are sometimes, well quit often, like animals.

"haha, thanks for the compliment." Misaki laughs akwardly along. "Chad have you seen my brother, I don't see him here." he then asks

"Takahiro? No haven't seen him since this afternoon. He went to the captains cabin with Leo and some others. Something about a letter." He replied. Chad is a smart man, but usally doesn't involve himself in any kind of business. Just point out the enemy and he fights.

Chad gets in line to get some food, leaving Misaki standing in the corner alone. Time flows by fast and soon the evening ends and night starts. Some pirates remain awake to drink others to hold guard. The rest sleeps, but Misaki doesn't.

He waits. He has been waiting outside the captains cabin for quit some time. By asking around he found out that five men entered and remaind inside the cabin. Including his brother, Leo and the captain. Misaki left some food for them to eat afterwards. They have been in there the entire time, discussing and probaly arguing judging form the sounds.

Finally the door opens and all five of them come outside. "Misaki?" Takahiro thought his brother would have gone to bed by now. "why you still up?" he asks

"eeuh… I didn't see you at dinner so I saved some. You guys hungery?" Misaki smiles. He feels tired, but he won't complain. The other have more and heavier work, they're more tired then him.

As if their belly's want to answer for them, a big growling sound come from the man. With a big smile Takahiro answers: "i'm starving."

* * *

**yeah another chapter done :) so why where they having a meeting for so long?**

**don't know you'll have to wait for the next chapter**

**i'm quit motivated today, I had a very, very good night sleep. (complete unimportant information!)**

**FFAM: (Fun Fact About Me) **

**I probably won't annoy you guys with to many of these FFAM's**

**but here is one. i was goofing around the internet, searching for some inspiration, when i found this message:**

**"I always though that Hiroki Kamijo was Misaki Takashi, because they look a lot like each other. you know both brown hair, not that tall and stuff like that." **

**well anyway I read this and I remeberd the very first time seeing something about JR. it was on youtube, an AMV. (don't remeber what song or title of the AMV) in the video were scenes of all junjou couples. first Misaki and Usagi-san, then Hiroki and Nowaki. I as well thaught that Hiroki was Misaki, but he was with a different man.**

**sooo, my mind, like always, makes a story on it's own by these images. my story was that Misaki was with Usagi-san and they broke up, which made Misaki cry (actually it was Hiroki crying on a bench, but i didn't know the difference) then he met Nowaki and the two start to live happily.****but then, wow, then some old man smoking a cigarette appears. I was really confused. I seriouslly thaught this old man was keeping poor Misaki hostage, and Misaki was just yelling at him and stuff like. but in the end he falls in love and stuff like that. **

**when my mind finished this story I thaught the anime was about a small kid with brown eyes, who falls in love with three different men, has a relationship with all three man, and then has to choose between them 0.o is he a bit slutty or what? **

**well I thaught he was slutty, but then I saw another anime in which the main character had five boys wanting to be her boyfriend, and she goes out with all of them, because she lost her memory (anime= amnesia, though some might have already guessed) so then I knew it wasn't bad at all, right?**

**so then I took a closer look because, when the young boy dates the old man with black hair, he has different eye color. and I kept compairing until I hit myself in the head realising that it were three different guys, hahaha I am soo smart figuring that one out.**

**so thank you for reading :) please review and tell me your first experions with JR, if you want that is. I'm just asking not demanding :)**

**-Yuki**


	3. Chapter 3

"nii-chan, what where you talking about in there?" Misaki asks curiously.

He reheated the food and had given the plates to the five men. Now he's watching them greatfully devouring the food he made.

He wondered what they could have talked about for so long, and why was Takahiro involved in it?

"aah, Misaki this tastes wonderful. After eating your food for ten years you still don't cease to amaze me." Takahiro comments. He is clearly trying to avoid the subject.

"ah quit exaggerating," Misaki blushes. "hey, wait anwser my question, what where you doing in there fors o long nii-chan." Misaki pouts like a little child. Something he always does when he is treated like one, though he doesn't realise how childish he looks.

"it's nothing Misaki, don't worry." His brother tries to reassure him. He puts on a sly smile, but Misaki see right through it.

"if it's nothing, then why can't you tell me?" Misaki asks. His brother just looks at him, but doesn't say a word. "Nii-chan," Misaki asks. "it's bad, right?"

Touro, the captain, hears the conversation between the brothers. "just tell 'm" he says

How ever when Takahiro still won't say a word, the captain does it for him. Misaki now already prepared to hear the worst, turns his attention to the captain.

"we recieved a letter. They took one of our birds, then wrote a letter and send the bird back." The captain started. "we got the letter this early morning." He sighs heavily.

Then Leo puts down his spoon. "I wish they send the damn thing earlier." He scuffles.

"Leo, we can't change that now, can we?" Touro hisses back at him. Leo always steps on peoples temper, activating it immediately. Leo is respected because of this. He is an honest man, saying what is the truth. He hardly gets something wrong.

"what did the letter say?" Misaki asks curiously, but also a bit afraid to hear the answer. Something was coming, something was happening, and it was happening soon. Misaki hasn't seen such a heavy atmosphere among pirates.

"an attack. It announced an attack. They come to us in or second week or our journey, which is tomorrow." Everyone is quiet. Though for the four men this is something they have been discussing the entire day, they still look as shocked as Misaki.

Indeed four men, Misaki looks around and sees the fifth man re-entering the dinningroom.

"captain we have all the supplies ready." He informs, with a nod for Touro the man sits down and digs in.

"alright then," the other four are down with their dinner. "wake the men!" the captains yell. Everybody had to be woken up so no point in holding down your voice.

* * *

"Men, listen up. Some fools have made a treat to use." The captain yells over the deck of the Wandering Hangman. He is answered by loud roaring of his men.

"from tomorrow, no, form of right now we have to be on our guard, hold your wapens close. Hell even sleep with them. Be ready to fight anytime." A quick breath before Touro continues shows how the conectrated the men are listening, only the wave's sound echo in everybody's ears.

"the moon has stopped rising and is now falling agian, we have been on this ship for two weeks, and I ain't getting of of her yet! We fight for her!" he yells.

"and our cook!" someone in the back yells. "we fight for our cook, don't wanna lose him."

"AYE!" the men yell. Apperantly food is nearly as important as a pirate's ship.

Captain Touro makes a hand movement to silence his man. "the fools, unfortunately, are guard dogs of the law." The captain says. "the worst kind, Usami." Immediately a loud howl of hatred sounds.

Guard dogs are hated, everywere. No just pirates, but citizen as well. Guard dogs work for the law. Pirating is illegal, but guard dogs are allowed to attack and do pirating, if that is what they need to do to serve the law. Usami is the worst kind. They attack, leaving nothing alive. Crew and ship all go down. The should actually arrest the crew and take the ship along, but they just report that the pirates resisted.

When you speak of the devil, he is bound to appear.

A loud roar from the crow's nest sounded, alarming an enemy ship is in sight.

All man turn their head to the east to see a ship approaching at a fast pace.

* * *

**wow, I was planning on writing more, it's quit a small chapter or is that just me?**

**anyway thanks again for reading, I did some updates, finally.**

**I was battling with my pc for a long time, because my changes didn't appear on screen o.0 I was about to freak out until i realised I had forgotten to publish, silly me  
(I suck at explaing my problem, but the problem is solved)**

**but soon, very soon, the Usami's will appear. wel actually the next chapter, that's my plan.**

**so please look forward to it :)**

**-yuki**


	4. Chapter 4

Misaki was easily picked up and then stuffed into a cabinet. He is small so it is a perfect fit. He didn't see who grabbed him, and pushed him in a hiding spot, but did hear someone order him.

"stay here, it's for your own protection." They had said. The pirate then left and joined the others for the fight. Misaki could only, just bearly hear what is said.

Misaki can only guess what's going on. Even though Takahiro had mentioned that Misaki could defend himself, that was a lie, and everyone on the ship knows this. The didn't need to be told. They could already see how fragile the boy really is.

By now the other ship had come closer, they turned 90 degrees to stay side on side with the Wandering Hangman. The captain Touro had steps forward and waits for someone to come forward. They were guard dogs, and ruthless, but they should at least announce right?

Wrong.

While Touro waits, on the other ship fifteen men throw their rope with hook attached to the railing of the Wandering Hangman. Immediately all men onboard the Wandering Hangman take their swords, Takahiro is the first, but someone is faster

The nauseating sound of a sword cutting through flesh. The flesh of the captain.

A silver haired man had made his way on board, and now stands proudly there on the deck while the rest of the crew see with shocked eyes how their captain falls to the ground.

"papa…?" Manami carefully asks, but is greated with the silence of the sea. "FATHER!" she yells. She runs over to her father, who lays on the ground, and kneels down beside him.

"he just wanted to talk." She whispers in a soft voice. "he just wanted to negotiate, you just stabbed him for no reason !" she is angery. Though she never showed any affection towards the man, he was her everything. The man that looked out for her.

"AARRGGHH!" she screams an agunising yell. She picks up her father, the captain's, sword. Without thinking she dashes forward towards the man. Hating him, despising him, wanting to see his blood.

She wants him dead.

But the man his very skilled with his sword, so he easily disarms her. He lifts his wapon, ready to go bury it in her skin, but Takahiro his faster he stops his sword.

With kill cold eyes he looks at this man. "we surrender, so don't raise your sword on us!" he yells. He doesn't know much about these guard dogs, so he hopes to be able to calmly discuss.

A cough sounds form the ground. The captain slowly lifts his head up a bit.

"papa…" Manami feels relieved, her old man is breathing.

"tsk, he's still breathing, well that's an achievement." He says sarcastically.

Touro pushes himself up a bit with Manami's help. "we ain't giving up yet, her captain is standing, so does the rest. Takahiro, raise your sword against this man." Touro commands.

the man with the silver hair smirks. His purple eyes still in staring at those of Takahiro.

"the sword man in front of me is smarter, you should surrender." He says smiling. As is they appear out of thin air, more man jump aboard the Wandering Hangman. In just seconds the're standing on the ship ready to fight.

Misaki can't see anything, but he heard everything. 'is Touro, is the captain hurt? Mabye even dead?' Misaki doesn't want to think about those things.

All of the sudden the ship moves. The shock is so big, that the cabinet doors open and little Misaki falls out. Sitting on his butt, in the middle of the kitchen, Misaki listens closely. Man shout. Shout and shout, they're shouting a lot. More then normal for a pirate. Also there is this sound Misaki never really liked. The sound of two pieces of metal hitting one another hard. The clinging sounds of a sword fight.

Another big boom sounds and the entire ship shakes. Some more shouts and then everything is quiet. No more fighting, just the sound of the waves.

Slowly and carefully, not wanting to fall down again, Misaki stands up. He walks towards the door were he kneels down. Sitting on his knees he slowly opens the door a bit. Not very far, but enough for him to look outside.

All the crew members are down on the ground. Some lay motionless on the ground, others are like Misaki sitting on their knees.

"Don't shoot a canon, you fool!" a man shouts. "you will break the ship down, with us on it." a silver haired man stands. He holds a sword in his right hand, a sword coverd in blood.

Misaki can feel the blood rush away from his face. He sees pale form shock. This man, that is standing so calmly, injured, hurt and even killed my comrades?

"execute them." A kill voice sounds, Misaki doesn't know who speaks, buts ome spoke the words of hell for him.

The silver haired man steps forward. Misaki looks and sees that his brother is picked out of the Group. Two man place him down in front of his murder. Misaki sees the sword being raised.

"I'll show you what happens next." He starts. "I'll kill you, in a painfull way, and then I simply throw your over the railing behind me."

Misaki can't take this, he won't sit by while somebody else happily kills him of. To then throw him over aboard like hes ome garbage.

Before he knew he had already jumped to his feet, and started running. The man with purple eyes wants to bring down his sword, when he is starteld by some sound.

Looking to his side, he sees a small figure running towards him. 'were did he come form?' his what goes through his mind. Basically that goes through everybody's mind.

Before the man has a change to react the boy managed to come close to him. The man is a bit off guard, but quickly manages himself. He raises his sword, but Misaki has something in store for this man.

A few minutes ago in the kitchen, Misaki thaught he might need something to atleast buy himself time to escape, in case he was attacked. Now is the time to use it.

Opening his hand he throws up the contains in the face of his attacker. Flower, pure white flower. Seems innocent, but the man is blind for a while. With the surprise of the attack to his advantage, Misaki throws himself on the man, but a tall, strong and well build man won't go down that easily.

However, Misaki manages to make the man take a few steps back. Right were the canon had made an impact on the ship.

"Misaki!" Takahiro yells, completely starteld that his brother came to save **him**, instead of the other way around.

A cracking noise sounds, and everybody stops death in their tracks. Nobody moves, everybody is quiet. As if time decided to slow down a bit, so that everyone can see what's happening.

"Akihiko!" also a starteld voice came from the enemy ship, but saying one's name won't help at all.

Another cracking sound, both men, Misaki and Akihiko open their eyes. Misaki had shut them, scared of what he was doing and what was going to happen. And Akihiko had flower in his eyes, he managed to rub most of it out, but still his eye sight is poor.

Then the ground under them leave their feet, and the deck raises higher and higher, untill they finally realise that it's them going down. They fall to the sea beneath them.

Takahiro jumps up. Not his brother, not Misaki. "MISAKI!" he yells, he screams. As if he's trying to sell his voice to the wind in return for Misaki.

The only thing he gets is a splashing sound, to confirm the fall in the water. Takahiro hangs himself over the railing and looks down.

"Misak, Misaki! Please answer Misaki!" he sound so desperate, that everyone there forgets the situation they're in and feels sorry for him.

"quick get a rescue boat, go find Akihiko." An older man on the enemy ship commands his man. The same man that commanded for the crew to be executed. Apperantly he is the captain, so his man immedaitely reply and start to work.

"there is a storm coming." Manami says, finally breaking the silence on the Wandering Hangman. She looks up to the clouds above them and the clouds approaching them. "He will die if don't get him out." Takahiro looks around. He looks with death eyes, a white face and gritted teeth. He is angery, but angery with who? Nobody is to blame accept Misaki himself for his reckless behavior.

Touro pulls Manami's sleeve, she turns around and carefully helps up her father. "mabye we should try that negotiating of yours Takahiro. We don't have a rescue boat anymore, our enemy broke it." he speaks calmly, but he just gave Takahiro a traget to be angry with if they didn't find his brother. The people who broke to small boat, the boat that enable them to search for Misaki.

**Thank you for reading :) I hope you liked it. yeah Akihiko appeard. **

**I wasn't aloud to write :( we had family over so we had to clean the house, no time for writing. Then the family came, and stayed for so long, no time to write. Then i had to help clean up after the party, no time to write and them my parents send my to my room "first finish all your homework before you do anything else" they said, also no time to write. * sigh***

**Well yeah it was nice seeing my family again, we live quit far apart form each other so I only see them on birthdays. So were the here for a brithday? Yes, mine! I celebrated this weekend, but actually my birthday is tomorrow. Strange i don't even feel a day older. I will be 16 tomorrow, omg i'm so old. It sounds so old for me. Aaah I remeber the old days, were I got discounts because I was young. *another sigh***

**Aaa, even though my parents send me to my room to do homework, they mean well. I mean, I am very lazy and sometimes pretent to forget about homework hihi, but that comes back to haunt me! Soo my parents help me in anyway they can, so cheers because i finished all my homework. As celebration I get to unlease my fantasy. Please look forward to the next chapters, and please review**

**-yuki **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for not uploading faster. no worries it's not a writer's block. just school work, hehe. My math is soooooooo difficult, why did I choose this study? idiot, i should have followed a different study, but I'm not going to give up. yea people I'll fight to the end, even if i fail and cry in the end, I will see through it all. **

**no the real problem was my laptop, again -.-' I wanted to update, I swear this is true I had in mind to work, but then somehow the last time I used my pc i didn't correctly shut down my pc. at least that's what my pc told me. pff, how dare this little pc think to take over and rule me? I showed him who's boss, hehehe. after a long struggle everything was cleared and I was able to log on again, soo here is my update.**

**please enjoy, hopefully you'll keep reading, ow and please review.**

**-yuki**

* * *

Slowly Misaki opens his eyes. A clear blue sky greets him. The sun shines bright on his facial features. What a perfect way to wake up. Being on a ship is not be that bad. The sound of small waves slowly hitting an obsitcal that makes them come to an end.

Even this itchy sand, or heavy weight on top of him doesn't bother him.

Actually it does.

"ngnn…." Misaki struggles to free himself. "aangg, can't….. breath…" he huffs.

His eyes adjusting to the bright rays of sun, he finally gets to see his surroundings. Sand, trees, water… sand.

"No boat! Waaahh." Misaki exclaims as he now remembers what had happend.

The Wandering Hangman was attacked, and then this tall, kind of nice looking man, no, what am i saying. This mean looking man tried to kill nii-san. Then i stopped him and the ship's deck fall from under our feet. The last thing in memory is nii-san, Manami, captain Touro and all the crew members looked shocked and scared. Then water came, as their face could no longer be seen.

Misaki snaps back to reality. He rememberd what happend. With that figured out leaves only one thing, the heavy weight on his chest. He looks down and sees a tall man with silver hair. He is a wake now too and gives Misaki an angry look.

Misaki can only gasp. This man tried to kill nii-san.

The man slowly sifts a bit and finally lifts his face to look at Misaki. "what? You want something?" he ask, clearly he's irritated. probaly not much of a morning person.

Misaki can't say anything for a moment, when he then realizes; this man is stranded here with me, his clothes riped and all wapons lost. With that Misaki has more courage to speak up against the man. "you're crushing me." He then says.

'really Misaki? Really, of all the things you could have said, or asked, you just bluntly told him the oblivious.' Misaki lost in his thoughts fails to see that the silver haired man already rolled of off him, and then stood up.

"you going to keep sleeping like that?" he says.

Misaki looks up. Only to be blinded by the sun. This man looks very handsome even though he is a pirate working for the money provided by the goverment and not long ago tried to kill your brother!?

Misaki shakes his head, maybe he could be given a chance.

While standing up, Misaki thinks about his brother, Takahiro. He was about to get killed, just that Misaki and this tall guy are gone from the ship doesn't mean that they will stop the attack. They will of course finish their task and not even bother to go search for them.

"how long have we been here?" Misaki wonders.

He onlys gets a quiestion as a reply. "were are we?"

Looking around the two man figure that this is not an enhabitate place, hell this is a desserted island.

'I guess that since we are stranded here, we better work together to get away from here.' the innocent Misaki believes. He just doesn't know a real pirate, they only care for them selfs. Though the crew form The Wandering Hangman is kind to it's cook, they protect him for his food, not his life. Accept from his brother of course.

"ano…. My name is Misaki, what's yours?" he carefully asks, placing a smile on his face.

"Akihiko, from the Usami ship. listen brat i'm not here to make friends, I will wait for my ship to come get me. i won't show mercy, i'll leave you behind here to die." His cold words sting through Misaki, as if he is made of paper. how can anyone be that cruel?

Frozen he continues to listen to what this man has to say. "well, be happy I don't kill you immidaitely, but do know that if i have to stay here for a longer period of time, i will find you and eat you."

With that the man leaves. Exploring the island they're on.

"eat, did he just say eat?" Misaki speaks to himself.

"waaaahh, I can't believe that arrogant man, Speaking all high and mighty. I'll show him. Though no one will come to save me, I can survive this place perfectly fine. That man won't get his hands on me that easily." Full with determindnation Misaki finishes his little speach and heads in the oppiste direction.

Exploring the Island, Misaki starts to make a plan. A plan to survive.

* * *

"Manami, do you see anything yet?" a loud voice yells, but no repley comes. Not that Manami win can't against the wind, she can raise her voice perfectly fine. It's just that's she has nothing to answer.

It's been an entire day and soon the second day would start, their second day of searching.

The Wandering Hangman had been attacked, and the entire crew was facing their death. They all kept quiet, but Misaki, their little cook, wouldn't keep quiet. He came out of hiding and saved Takahiro, no he saved them all. Because he took those actions, he threw himself and Akihiko, youngest son of the Usami ship, in the water. the attack temperarly stopped. The Usami's wouldn't leave these waters without finding their prince.

They stopped everything. Threw everything aside and went on a frantic search for Akihiko. Forgetting that they haven't finished their assingment, letting the Wandering Hangman crew alive. For now.

The search had given them nothing. Only a headband Misaki wore when he fell in the water, a green one. The color of The Wandering Hangman.

When they found this, the genuises on board started doing their miracles. Takahiro didn't even know that such smart people would be on the ship as well. These man, the miracle workers, helped navigating and were considered the best amongst pirates, due to their logical way of working and thinking. Of course the Usami's heard of this, and boarded the ship. they demanded to know information on Akihiko's were abouts.

"were his he? You know right?" Fuyuhiko, the leader of the Usami's, yelled. Not caring about a anyone at all he pushed random people, who he thought were in his way, aside. he demanded to know all the finding that were made.

"we won't tell you." Takahiro had calmly spoken, which was much to everyone's surprise. Ever since Misaki fell in the water, the man had been either sulking, blaming himself or he had been helping the search. He had, however, not said a single word. He spoke at that moment, only to get his last relative back, Misaki.

"what did you say?" Fuyuhiko turned around and faced him with an angry look in his eyes. Many pirates took a step back, but Takahiro didn't.

He just kept glaring in the seem angry way as the Captain Usami did. "you heard me very well." He said.

"and why wouldn't you. You do value your life, right?" Fuyhiko pulled out his sword, he had thaught his sons personally. The three of them are devils, invincible devils.

Takahiro remaind calm as he began to explain and negotiate, but not that he told anyone about the negotiations. "you're searching for your son, and we are searching for our crew member. You mind your own buissiness, but when you can't find anything and we do find something. You're here to take away that information."

Takahiro took a breath and let his words sink in the man's mind. But not giving him enough time to think about anything else, Takahiro continued. "it isn't fair. So go a head and kill us, kill us all."

"Takahiro!" Manami interupted him, clinging on his arm. She looked at him as if he had gone mad. Maybe he did become mad, but he knew what he was doing.

"we are tougher then the other pirates you took down. We will face our death with head held high. If we die without being able to save Misaki, because you kill us, we will do everything to make sure you won't get your son back. We would all gladly die knowing that, you won't be able to get what you want, and what we want as well." When finished Takahiro give an evil smirk.

Nobody would answer if Fuyuhiko would come for answers. resulting in them all just getting killed. And finally everyone would be death and Fuyuhiko would still not be any closer to his wish.

because no matter what. Death man don't speak.

"what do you want?" he asked with a heavy sigh.

"the same you want, just a different person though. Let's work togehter, you have the supplies and we the knowledge." There the fine Takahashi smile painted across his face.

Fuyuhiko only nodded, and with that men of The Wnadering Hangman jumped an board of the Usami ship.

"Takahiro we might have something." Leo told him, he was on of the men helping in the genuis miracles. that one sentence made everyone pay full attention.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yaho, here i am again. Long time no. So just that you know, i did an update on chapter five. I took out some typing faults and changed somethings. Of course it's still not flawless, but closer to.**

**It's weekend now. how was your weekend? Mine was fine :)**

**My classmate: 'I was forced by my parents to visit my grandparents and sit there for three hours listening to them talk about how terrible everything in the world is.'  
Me: 'wow, poor you. How did you survive that?'  
My classmate: 'i didn't. right now, before you is not me anymore. It's me ZOMBIE VERSION!'  
me: 'ooooooohhhhhh'  
my classmate: 'so what did you do this weekend?'**

* * *

It had been two days since Misaki had woken up at the beach. He walked through the woods and found himself some nice leaves and pieces of wood. It took him an entire afternoon, but he managed to finish his shelter before night fell. Giving him just enough time to find some fruits to eat. Eating those fruits, however, turned out to be a wrong desicion. The next thing Misaki rememberd was him throwing up. The night was extremly cold and poor little Misaki could only shiver his way through the night. The next morning was amazing.

Amazingly frightening. Misaki woke up to a spider, twice the size of his hand, on top of his chest.

"Waaaaaahhhhhh!" He yelled on the top of his longs. Not that it bothered the spider much. Misaki grabbed a stick and bravely threw it to the side to afterwards make a run for it. Without the rush of adrenalin he probably wouldn't be able to do it.

He ran and ran until he fells to his knees form exhaustion.

Huffing and puffing, Misaki sat down with his bottom in the sand of the white beach he currently was. Looking around Misaki couldn't see the selther he had built, he must have ran a long way. Longer then he thought he would. Well yeah I suppose anyone would when seeing such a giant spider.

Regainning his breath Misaki tried to remember the plan he made yesterday. It was a fine plan. Very basic and nothing wrong with it at all.

The sun had only just started rising, meaning it was early in the morning. Misaki could use the entire day this time. Misaki wasn't going to give up and just started over again.

This time checking all the leaves and wood piece for any kind of creature, or perhaps eggs of such things. Misaki knew all to well how spider are born. A lot at the same time, coming form little eggs from little spaces or corners. At least those little tiny spiders werent much bigger than the tip of your finger so, of them, Misaki wasn't afraid.

Misaki built for the second time a shelter, but constructed it a bit different this time. Closer to the sea and a few leaves to work as a roof, in case it would rain, but not covering everything. That way, if needed because of another spider attack, he could easily run away. The place he would sleep later, he covered with bigger leaves. He let the rest just remain like sand.

By the time to sun was reaching it's highest point, Misaki was getting thirsty. He needed water, more then anything he needed water.

He set out to find some. Taking a long a stick with a sharpened tip, something Misaki had done in his break form building using his pocket knife. If he was going to go into the rain forest, he might meet those lovely spiders again, or worse, something else. He could use the sharp point on his stick to fight of his fearfull enemy's.

On his back he also carried his own made bucked. Using twigs, leaves and some mud. Set it to dry and you have a bucked. Well it sounds easy, but Misaki's first two attempts failed. Three time's the charm, they say. If he found water he could use his bucket to drink and store some water.

While walking through the forest, Misaki cursed himself. Why didn't he start with the search of water instead of building that damn shelter. Right now the sun shined bright and only the high trees could offer a bit of relieve. The shadows weren't much help, but it was enough for Misaki. For now.

Minute after minute passed, maybe even hours. Misaki didn't know the heat was incredible that he lost track of time, he lost track of everything. He was so dehydrated that he couldn't even sweat.

When finally the relieving sound of water splashing reached Misaki's ears. At first he thaught it to be his imagintation, but he was still in the middle of the forest so it couldn't be the sea. He kept hearing it clearly, only to find, to his relieve, it was indeed water.

As if angel were watching over his shoulder, listening to his prayers for water and then sending him in the right direction. He found it his water sorce.

Faling down on his knees he felt the water with his hands. Clear and fresh, at least that's how it felt to Misaki. The sun had warmed the water a bit. He brought his hands to his mouth and tasted the water. Not salt, meaning it's drinkable. He could scream and cheer form happiness.

This water was fine. Misaki got his self made bucket take as much water as he could carry when his eyes met another pair. Small black eyes on the side of a green head. A Crocodile.

His mouth opened and revieled his sharp teeth. Sharper than any knife or sword Misaki has seen before. Eyes staring intensly at him. Misaki could almost inmagine the beast licking his lips.

These animals move fast, and in the blink of an eye it rushed forward. Headed towards Misaki ready to devourer him.

Just in time Misaki rolled away. He jumped to his feet and ran, for the second time that day.

After sprinting past many trees and making sharp turns, Misaki came to a stop. He noticed that he was bleeding. Wether the beast did that or if his wild running caused it, Misaki didn't know. He didn't want to know. He just needed to stop the bleeding and not think about the fact that this crocodile got a taste of him.

'Dammit I finally found water and now some stupid animal needs to be greedy.' Misaki talked to himself. Talking about complete delusional things, but who knew such delusional thoughts actually gave a real great plan. A plan which is preformed best while dreaming.

* * *

With the bleeding stopped and wrapped in a drap of his shirt, a tired and dehydrated Misaki set his plan into motion.

Now the sun was yet again sinking behind the water's end* and sneacky Misaki made his way back to the water.

He held two ropes. Of course they're part of his plan. Long ropes, which ends are somewere behind the trees, were you can't see, because there are trees. As soon as he reached the edge of the lake he sat down and pulled both ropes a bit. On the other side of the lake some rustling sounds were made. A big shadow appeared. It moved a bit from left to the right.

Luckily the green king of this lake took notice. Smelling* the blood Misaki placed on it the crocodile walked slowly and with utter silence towards it's prey. Ready to attack this, supposingly prey, at any time.

Now Misaki cut one of the two ropes, as he believed the green fellow was close enough. His pocket knife made a clean cut and soon the big shadow fell forward.

The crocodile not wasting a minute, it attacked this shadow which had fallen forward in the water. Using his teeth to hold the prey and it's body weight to roll over to break whatever it was his teeth clamped down on.

It seemed a Queen aslo appeared. At least Misaki named the animal Queen. A second green fellow got interested in the shadow. Luck, great luck. If it hadn't been interested, Misaki's plan would have failed. He would have gotten the water thinking it was save, only to be attacked by some other green beast in the water.

King, the nickname for the first green fellow, continued his attacke. It didn't even stop when even an idiot would have noticed that it was not flesh or any of that kind. Nothing edible. Whatever it was it had to be destroyed.

This was Misaki's chance to go. He grabbed his bucket, which he had first left behind, and plonsed it in the water. Filling it as full as possible. Only to then turn around and run for his life, again. The third time Misaki had to run like there was no tomorrow.

He ran all the way back to the beach, back to his little shelter. He looked at his result and was satisfied. He had water. He did it. he managed to get water, and he had a shelter. For now he could hold out for a while.

Taking only a small sip, Misaki placed his waterbucket on some leaves in his shelter. In case the bucket would leak, these leaves would do an amazing job catching the fallen water.

Now the second thing Misaki needed. Food.

The thought alone made his stomache growl.

* * *

**My gosh it's a crocodile! Sorry it isn't much. Kind of another boring chapter with some crocodile outsmarting, but my promise the next one will be something to look forward to.**

***with this i mean the end of the world. Back then they believed the earth was flat like a pancake. So if you sail to far you'll eventually fall of the earth. Some also said that the sun would go down behind the sea. Meaning were the earth ends is were the sun goes under or something. don't ask me were i heard this, because that was a real long time ago.**

***smelling? Do crocodile's really smell? I mean they do have a nose and animals have better smelling ability then humans. So….?**

**Another thing you should know, or maybe not, but i'm going to tell you anyway. The next chapter(s) will have some scene that are quite *bliep* so i'm changing the rating to M. that's all**

**Well anyway thank you for reading please review **

**-yuki.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's me I'm back wether you like it or not, Muwhahaha. I finished watching another anime, yeah. I came up with another plot, crap. I have this little notebook in which I write plots so I can use them later. When I look back some are really weird and unusable, but most are fine. Only problem is this plot notebook is nearly full, and I haven't even reached the end of the year. How do I solve this problem?**

**Buy another notebook, you moron. (that's to myself, please don't feel offended)  
wich means another trips to town.**

**Soo here is the next chapter please enjoy!**

* * *

Food, it seems easier to find then water on such an island as this. Wrong. Misaki found out the hard way. You can't just eat everything, or maybe you could, but your body won't always accept the food you eat. Misaki remeberd that he had to throw up for quit a long time. In the end leaving him with an empty stomach.

One other thing he learned for that experience: don't eat those weird looking berry's.

Wandering and wandering, Misaki gattered a few thing. Other berry's, which the birds were eating, some leaves and twigs.

Not the best dinner, but vegetables are plants. so leaves could give some sort of nutrition, and so many times Misaki had seen people bitting some twig. When he had asked they answered it was against the hunger.

Sometimes you're not hungry, but your mouth is just bored.* by bitting the twig you could something to do.

If man had to wait long for their dinner they would always stand around forcing their teeth in the twig, leaving many Marks. That way they could always remeber wich one is yours.

Currently the evening of the third day is approaching. Sitting in the sand Misaki looks through his storage of food. He still has plenty of water. Adding to that that he has a shelter and food now. No problems in sight.

With this Misaki could live on for a while and concetrated on other things, like getting of the island. He has no idea were he is so making a boat and sailing the waves by himself would be impossible. Though he could can't get away from the island himself alone, maybe he could get someone else to get him of the island

Grabbing his stick he begins to draw in the sand. "help" is what he writes. Then he makes a bigger "H" and writes down next to the drawing what would be needed.

His plan is to create from tree branches, sticks and twigs the letters of the word. Then he will bind them together with leaves of other material he might find.

Ship, which sail by, would see this unnatural structure and know it's made by man. Hopefully they have a good heart to come the island and save him from this place.

Everything is fine and just going like plan. Misaki is going to survive this.

However, just as he thinks that, tears start to flow form his eyes.

"huuh?" he says with a horse voice. He remebers that for the past few days he hasn't had anyone to talk to. He has just been talking to himself, like he mostly did anyway, mumbling a few words. Not complete senteces. Not talking loud like on the ship, more like whispering because of the silence on this island.

The are of course sound of the ocean and sounds form the wind, animals and other thing, but beside that there is nothing.

Tears continue to flow. Like riviers they flow over his cheecks and make droplets at the end of his chin, to afterwards fall down in the sand.

He is alone.

but being alone is not the thing he hates the most. Being away from niisan is what truly hurts his heart. Not to think that Takahiro, by now, is probaly death.

Yet he managed to save his own skin, again. Just like when his parents died.

Back then he was playing and running around. Cheerfully laughing as his mother warned him to be carefull. They were at the harbor where his father worked. A big shipping loud just arrived and was unloading.

Not the ideal playing place for children. Back then Misaki was eight and dreamed of doing cool stuff that the adults did. Many grown ups warned him; "it's no fun to have to work hard like this." But Misaki had only eyes for the big responsibility, like what his brother had.

Form working in a restaurant, to working on a ship or even working with the guards to protect and keep save of the citizens, Misaki looked up to those working adults with admiration and wanted nothing more then be just like them.

He was so amazed by everything that he didn't notice the barrels rolling around dangerously.

"MISAKI!" his mother had yelled him back to reality. When he noticed what was going on hef roze in fear and shock. He wanted nothing more than to be saved, no matter who he just wanted to be saved by someone. Little Misaki crunched down and protect his ears with his hands, hoping it would all be over soon.

Takahiro at that time was talking with their father and had only time to look around to see what was happening, but his father was fast to react. The man didn't hesitate to move his feet and he ran. Right after their mother, the two parents ran. However for different goals.

While Misaki's mother wanted nothing then to save her own child, his father had noticed that the barrels that had passed Misaki rolled on the road, infront of horses with a carrige.

Loud screams, breaking and cracking sounds where heard over the entire harbor, while everybody else remained silent.

When Misaki reopened his eyes he was happy to find out that he was uninjured. He had no pain and was, basically, perfectly fine. He was happy until his eyes met the horror that took place infront of him.

The horses had gotten loose from their ropes and had ran of, leaving an up side down carrige and silence.

The silence was soon broken by people who go tinto attempt to rescue the victims form the rackage was later proved to be useless. All vicims died instandly with the crash.

"Misaki!" Takahiro had yelled. He finally managed to use the muscles in his legs and moved forward. Running for his little brother.

Glad to see the boy unharmed, he ran over only to quickly cover up Misaki's eyes and hold him close. The boy was physically unharmed, but psychologically. After seening such a scene.

The memories made only more tears fall form his eyes. He lost his parents and now as well his brother, and he was to blame for it.

* * *

Takahiro felt a shiver run over his spin and Minami noticed.

"glad to see I'm not the only one to find this place very unpleasant." She whispered. Currently they are standing on the Usami ship and are about to engage an information trade.

They will trade their information and inreturn the Usami will give resourches to complete the search.

The miracle workers form the Wandering Hangman had informant that they had found a lead, but they needed a few more days to figure out their theories. After that they would pick the best possible therory and go with it, how ever not forgetting the others.

Takahiro had been quite intrested, of course because it is his brother that's missing, he just doesn't know how much the crew of the Wandering Hangman came to like his brother and are all equally intrested. The mirical workers tried to explain a bit to Takahiro how they were working.

"it's quit simple if you know." Leo started to explain, but that's what all the smart ones say. "by keeping in mind the direction of the wind and the power of this wind, which is measurable with a simple test, we can calculate how far one might have drifted of to. Then adding to that the dicrection and strenght of the waves we know in what range we have to search. How far north and how far west do we go? Is basically the question we answer." Takahiro still didn't understand why all of was going to help them find his brother, but before he could ask a question Leo continued.

"then we look on the map and search for potential places beansprout might have driffted of to. Taking the best one, we travel their and hope for the best. Yet it's more difficult now that we search for two people." He said sighing deeply form all the hard work he had done.

"why would that be?" Takahiro wondered. Just how much work was searching for an extra person actually?

"well, my fair mate, their are many different possibilities. The two could be together, but also that silver man could have thrown Misaki to the side, you saw from up close how heartless the guy is. Judge that yourself. Well that could mean the went oppiste directions, but if they tried to stay together knowing that that way you have a better survival rate, and somehow got seperated. It will result in them being apart, but not very far away from each other. Then last but not least the could be somehow still togehter, which is the best. That way we have less work." Leo took a deep breath afterwards.

A gulp of water was necessary for him.

"I don't understand how they can get such a sfeer that just feels cold and distant. Makes anyone shiver i guess." Manami continued to speak.

"perhaps." Takahiro answered plainly. "but I was actually remebereing something unpleasant." He confesses.

"huh? About what then?" is her natural return.

"the day Misaki and I lost our parents." He said with cold eyes. Cold eyes, a poker face which learned to use that sorrowful day.

"my god, Takahiro. I'm sorry." Manami said, clearly not intended to speak about such a topic. She had already heard from Misaki that they lost their parents, and somehow, without each other's notice, the two brothers had both made masks.

A mask which looked like the other, but their is a clear difference in between them. Takahiro's filled with regret for being a coward and doing absolutly nothing, and Misaki's filled with regret of blame. in some way it was self blame, Manami had noticed.

Finished with sorrow and lost love, applied by death cold eyes. One glaring and the other looking down, but both painful to see. Heart piercing.

"It's alright Manami," Takahiro says putting on the infamous Takahashi smile to smooth everyone's heart. "it's just a reason to want Misaki back sooner, him being alone. Even if he is with that man, which I hope he's not. I just don't want him to be alone, I want him by my side." For some reason he poured out all his feelings. Feelings which hen ever really voiced.

"I understand." Manami answers as she places a hand on his arm. "i'm sure we'll find him."

* * *

**The end. No,no,no not the end, but just the end of this chapter.  
and please don't hate me, you might have thought I was going to write something dirty. Too bad.  
no actually I'm sorry if it doesn't meet your espactation, but I didn't want it to be rushed and then I made Misaki cry, and then and then and then the rest just came out. I never thought I would write about the Takahashi couple's death.**

**I wasn't exactly clear either in which chapter it was going to be, but a soon a Akihiko comes in the picture again, be sure to enjoy….. such….eeeeuh… scene's. **

**Anyway thank you very much for your time to read this. Please review.**

**-yuki.**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello and thank you for the wait. here is the next chapter edited by the amazing skill of Caban University, this beta did the wonderful job of correcting my terrible english and making into a beautiful story. i'm amazed. so thank you Caban University**

**but anyway, i also wanted to thank you. yes you! thank you all for your time you take to read my stories, and thank you for your reviews. even the smallest ones got me smiling for hours, and days, and even months! you guys are my biggest inspiraion, when I write i think of you guys and how i can best amuse you with my story :)**

**please enjoy**

* * *

Hot. Hot, hot, he was _hot._ The sun mocked him, burning his back as Akihiko dragged his feet along the sand of the beach. There was no breeze, not even a small gust of wind. The heat seemed even more un-bearing to him; he hadn't tasted water since yesterday.

He was lucky to discover, in his upper right pocket, the flask of water he absently forgot was there. Most people assumed that the hidden-liquid in his flask was whiskey. Even though Akihiko loved a nice drink, he didn't want to spend his day drunk, especially not if the day after only exists for fighting against massive headaches. He kept it filled with water at all times, which he now was grateful for. Well…he would've kept it filled with water if he could _find _somewhere to get water. Although he took small sips, careful of the repercussions of drinking all of the water, he couldn't manage to preserve the water longer then two days. So now here he was, on the beach, the sun melting him, and thirst constricting his breathing. There wasn't much else he could do.

When walking became too troubling, Akihiko stopped to rest. Turning his body to face the sea, he took a deep breath and listened to the calming of the blue ocean. Being that it was midday and the sun was close to its highest point, the tall man with silver hair could do no more than stand there, on the beach, watching the water creep closer to his feet. Before reaching his toes, the water quickly returned to its mother, the sea, as if it was scared or ashamed of Akihiko's dirty feet.

When the man saw his dirt-coated feet, he decided to wash them. Well, not really wash, his feet would probably be dirty later anyway, but he needed to detox from the sun's harmful rays. He needed to cool down since he had lost his shoes somewhere in the past two days and didn't feel like searching for them.

Akihiko cleaned his feet; bent down, his figure leaved a small shadow beneath him. Even though he was tall, his figure wouldn't stretch out like it was supposed to, which made his shadow seem as small as he felt during this hour of day. Calm, and protected against the sun's rays, he thought a bit as he reminisced on the events of the last few days. The attack he and his crew had planned along with the captain that wouldn't die, the surprised kid that came out of nowhere and now three days of torture on an inhabited island, alone with the kid.

Why did he even let the boy live? In Akihiko's eyes, the brat was the whole reason why he was stranded on the island. He had said that his ship and crew would come to rescue him, but that was an outright lie. He didn't even think his crew was searching for him. Akihiko sighed into the palm of his hand; he should have just killed the boy when he first had the chance. Maybe he wouldn't have been so angry with himself if he had.

_Akihiko caught a glimpse of two big green eyes and some brown locks before he found himself falling backwards. As they both fell into the water, Akihiko held onto the boy. He held the young Misaki tightly in his arms, all the way until they washed ashore. By then, the boy had passed out. Akihiko checked his vitals, it seemed as if the young man was still alive. Looking up in frustration and amusement, Akihiko noticed that the skies were clear, but the waves acted as if a storm was brewing. He needed to get them both away from the violent waves before they both drifted into the ocean. Dragging himself and Misaki, Akihiko collapsed under a green palm tree._

_Tired from the heat, Akihiko loosened his grip and fell asleep. He was too exhausted to move another inch. His head rested on a small, soft, but surprisingly warm, tummy. Not big or round from the fat women that usually hit on him. Misaki's stomach was neither sweaty nor cold from the water. It was a smooth tummy. It made Akihiko wonder what Misaki's skin looked like and how his belly button would feel if he touched it._

Looking up into the sky, Akihiko sighed heavily. He was thinking about a tummy. _He, _the almighty Akihiko, was thinking about a tummy. Not even his own, but some brats. On cue, his stomach roared and growled for food. He was hungry, very hungry. Akihiko never could take care of himself, so neglecting to eat wasn't a surprise. No, forgetting to eat was a habit of his, albeit a bad habit.

Akihiko stopped resting and stood up on his feet, making a 180-degree turn. Staring at the forest that reminded him of the boy's green eyes, he looked down at his feet, in shame or anger, just so he didn't have to be reminded of his own failures.

His feet were clean now, and slightly red. Sunburn, Akihiko noted. Not much, just a little. It wouldn't have hurt if he managed to keep them out of the sun, a difficult task when you carelessly leave your shoes behind somewhere on the island.

If his were this sunburned, then the rest of his body should have started to turn. Though the man is a privateer, and basically sailed on a ship his entire life, he liked to keep himself locked away in a small room, escaping all of the ship's noise. His pale skin hadn't been exposed to the sun as one may have thought.

The red highlights of his exposed skin reminded him of two lines, somewhere between red and pink, which looked like soft pads. Deep in thoughts, Akihiko began to to walk, though neither towards the forest or sea, all the while wondering if Misaki's lips would feel as soft as his stomachs. With that in mind, Akihiko continued to walk; feeling that he no longer controlled his thoughts, Akihiko's stomach growled again. With hunger and arosal becoming problematic for Akihiko, he reached a big green patch in the middle of beach, a construction of green leaves.

"Aaahh, you're that Usagi-san." Akihiko felt like he should've recognized the voice, but he couldn't, so he continued to look at the construction in front of him. Moving his head in the direction of the voice, he is met with the same color green that interrupted his thoughts earlier.

"Wow, you look terrible. Have you eaten? Did you drink enough water?" Misaki asked kindly. The concern in his voice was real, and Akihiko noticed that. The last in he can do with his clear mind. "I'll get you some water." Without waiting for a response, Misaki ran to his home to fetch a bucket of water for Akihiko.

When he received the water from Misaki, Akihiko greedily drank all the water. "Um, aren't you suppose to…you know, take your time drinking the water?" Misaki tried to interject, but no reply came from Akihiko, who was still gulping down the cold liquid.

With a sigh, Misaki looked, _really looked,_ at the man who threatened to kill him. What he saw was upsetting to say the least; his clothes were torn, shoes were missing, he had slight sunburn, like Misaki, and there was a dreadful look in his eyes. Misaki could only assume the dreadful look was from thirst and hunger. Misaki bit his lip in contemplation, if he gave the man some water, then he might as well give the man some food. If it ever came down to dying on the island or being taken for hostage, Misaki would be able to use this to his advantage. Akihiko couldn't say no to him when he was so kind and caring…right?

Misaki turned his back to the silver haired man, ready to grab something to eat for the tall brute, as he felt strong arms wrap around his petite waist.

"Um…what are you doing?" Misaki asked feeling awkward. Again, Akihiko ignored Misaki. As the two stood awkwardly in an embrace, Misaki remembers something.

"_I __won't show mercy, I'll leave you behind here to die."_ Misaki recognized the words from his first day on the island. This man had clearly threatened him. _"Well, be happy I don't kill you immediately, but do know that if I have to stay here for a long period of time, I will find you and eat you." _

Could the man have come now because of that? Will this man really eat him? No way, thought Misaki, that would be inhuman. Misaki struggled to get free of Akihiko's strong grasp. "Let… me…. go" Misaki tries to break free, but inevitably fails.

"No, I won't" Akihiko huskily replied.

In surprise, Misaki turned around in Akihiko's grip. Using his hands to push himself away from the man, Misaki found himself being stangled in Akihiko's broad chest. This man had twice the strength as Misaki.

While Misaki was resting, Akihiko took his chance; he needed to taste those lips that plagued his thoughts since the day he say the boy. With one hand still draped around Misaki's small waist, the other held the pink blush-colored cheeks of Misaki. Akihiko moved his head closer and closer until their lips touch. A soft tingling feeling rushed through his body. In all his life, with the many lovers he had had, he had never once felt like this.

His tongue liked the lips of the small boy in his arms. Tasting them and feeling them, Akihiko hoped Misaki's lips parted, but they didn't. Much to his dismay, Misaki's lips stay sealed.

Ending the kiss, Akihiko looked down at the boy's face to see a bright red blush. Big eyes look up at him. At that moment, Akihiko wished he remembered the boy's name. He was sure that he was told, he even introduced himself, but at that time the boy seemed so unimportant that he didn't pay attention to the young brunette.

_It was a sweet name, one very suited for the boy. It has a nice ring to it and it even sounded a bit girly._

Lost in his deep thoughts, Akihiko's eyes shined with lust. Easily, he pushed the boy down on the ground. Hovering above the other, Akihiko kisses the young boy. This time, Akihiko crashed his lips down to surprise the boy. Leaving Misaki no time to react, and forcing Misaki's lips to part, Akihiko slid his tongue in the boy's mouth.

_M, it was something with the letter 'M'_

Discovering every inch of the boy's mouth was a goal that Akihiko formed in his head. Earning a small moan from the young boy, Akihiko's hands felt his chest and lowered his hands to Misaki's belly. Akihiko pulled up the shirt, stopping his kiss with an elated gasp.

_Beautiful blooms. _

White creamy skin, along with two pink nipples, rested on the chest of the brunette. Akihiko let his hand roam over the body of the teenager. Circling around the nipple, Akihiko then slid down to the belly button, also continuing his circular menstruations. It was a small gesture, but it made the sensitive boy shiver slightly. The big hands belonging to the silver haired man, felt good on Misaki's skin.

Akihiko's head rested on the boy's shoulder. His breathe tickled Misaki. From there, Akihiko moved his head, leaving a trail of kisses behind, until he reached the pink bud. Licking it and then sucking on it, Akihiko almost chuckled when another moan escaped the boy's mouth.

_This boy is really cute. Cute Misaki._

"Misaki." Akihiko said when he remembered the boy's name. He continued to kiss, suck and bite on Misaki's skin.

"Ugh…st…Stop. Stop!" Misaki yelled, pushing Akihiko away. Panting, Misaki's blush deepened, but that was the last thing on his mind. 'Is this man really going to eat me!?' Misaki thought as he started to panic a bit.

"You're cute." Akihiko couldn't help but grin at Misaki's growing blush. Misaki really was innocent, judging by the way he acted.

Before Misaki could get further away from him, Akihiko grabbed his leg and pulled him closer. He wasn't done yet; actually, he was far from it.

Now on his stomach, the boy tries to get up again, only to be helped by a grinning Akihiko. Confused, Misaki tries to look back at the silver haired man, but didn't even get a chance to. Akihiko pulled him close, really close to himself.

Using one hand, Akihiko held Misaki to his chest, and the other hand resumed the work he was doing before Misaki stopped him. Roaming over Misaki's chest, Akihiko felt it move up and down fast. Feeling incredibly hot, Misaki gasped for air.

"Stop….let go…of me." He said, yet they both knew how aroused Misaki was. To prove his point, Akihiko slid his hand all the way down to the younger boy's pants, grabbing the stiffened member.

"Ah…" Misaki moaned. Hearing his own voice sound that erotic, Misaki grinded his teeth to keep from moaning again. He wouldn't let that happen again.

Akihiko started to pump him, starting slowly and going faster. His skilled fingers sliding up and down. Rubbing his fingers over the hilt and moving his other hand down, Akihiko abused the boy's tip.

Feeling all of his strength drain away, Misaki continued to resist. He kept huffing, but he vowed to not let a single sound of his voice escape his mouth. He wouldn't let this man win, he wouldn't be humiliated. He felt relief wash over him like a wave; he bit his lip to hold back the cry of pleasure. Akihiko was skilled, way too skilled.

Akihiko chuckled lowly as he let the boy go from his embrace. Lying on his side, Misaki looked at the man, only to see him lick cum off of his fingers. "That was fast." Misaki blushed.

With that, Akihiko let Misaki be. 'That was fun, we have to do that again…soon,_ very soon._' Akihiko smirked at his inner thoughts. The boy could try to run from him, but he would never out run Akihiko. The island wasn't that big.

Akihiko smirked wider, if possible. He found his entertainment for his stay on the island…possible his entertainment for the rest of his life.

* * *

**so what did you think? it's like a million times better. it's unbelievable that this is actually my story 0.o **

**way to go editing skils, way to go Caban University. a round af applaus for you :)**

**thank you very much for reading, please review**

**-yuki**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gomennasai ! i know it's been a really long time since i updated this one. i didn't know how to contiue it, but i finally finished this chapter. i'm sorry for the wait and please enjoy reading.**

**note: yes i know very well my grammar sucks, no exceptions, i have a lot of mistakes in spelling(? how you write the word) and if that is not then it's typing mistakes. i'm sorry! all the grammar rules just hate me, they really hate me. they run away from me the moment i need them the most. when i try learning the grammar, it just rejects me T.T *sniffle***

**please enjoy !**

* * *

Misaki couldn't believe what had happend, even if that event had taken place more then several hours ago.

He was molestated. Yes, him a boy, by another man. To make things a little bit worse it was his first. How is he going to surive this island if the main cause of his biggest humiliation is walking on the same freaking island

Avoiding him would be a good idea, if the man would stop watching him and following him.  
Ever since the man had finished his 'action', he has been keeping a constant eye on boy can just feel the man's eyes bore a hole in his back.

The sun had shined brightly the entire day and now it is slowly coming down form it's highset point, creating an orange glow casted over the sea.

"pervert old man." Misaki curses softly. He really doesn't want catch the man's attention and have another round of who knows what, but the truth has to be spoken out loud sometimes. 'just not to him.' Misaki thinks to himself as he glances over his back to the silver haired man.

The man is just sitting there, doing nothing. A high and mighty man, that is what he believes himself to be. 'he probably has many people working for him, doing many this for him.' Misaki continuse to mumble just below hearing point.

"Did you say something?" Akihiko asks.

"huh?" how could he have heard? "no nothing, i said nothing." Misaki replies quickly.

"really? Mabye i should ask your body for an answer?" Akihiko let a wide smirk grow on his face, while Misaki's face just explodes from the blood rushing to his head. Bright red form embarrasment the boy tries to get himself out of this dangerous situation.

"eeuh… Usagi-san you're just hearing things, i really didn't say anything."

Silence rules over the beach, when then Akihiko starts to laugh. He laughs loud like pirates on the Wandering hangman do. Perhaps every pirate laughs like that.

"Usagi-san? Are you alright, mabye he didn't drink enough. What if he goes crazy?" Misaki starts to panic as Akihiko becomes more scarier then he already was.

"i heard you right…." Akihiko starts talking after he finishes laughing. "my name, you said rabbit."  
Misaki can only give the man a confused face. What did he do wrong this time?

"my name is Usami, not Usagi." He explains. It takes a while before it sinks in with Misaki, but when it does his cheeks turn an even brighter red then before.

"that's, that's …." Misaki stumbles over his own words. He can't believe it, no one would have the name rabbit. That is common sense, right. He has no explation for this.

"it's alright." Akihiko places one of his big hands on top of Misaki head. He ruffles his hair and gives a smile. "you can call me that. I like it better that way."

A bit calmed down, Misaki takes another look at Akihiko. 'perhaps he is really not that bad of a person.' His mind just simply places those words in his head as he seems to enjoy watching Akihiko. The man is indeed beautiful.

Akihiko notices the stares he is getting and turns to face the eyes that look at him. the moment their eyes meet, Misaki averts his eyes. He shakes his head and looks to his feet.

"ah, we're almost out of water. Usagi-san we need to get more otherwise we will be dehydrated." Misaki completely changes the amazes Akihiko that the boy's mind can just jump form one thing to another. As well as his expressions, they're never boring to watch.

_I wish I could watch him for the rest of my life._

That's a bit of a big step, espacially for Akihiko. He has had many lovers in the past, but none of them ever stayed long. They would leave, because Akihiko just didn't have time for them. He never made time for them. And if they stayed then Akihiko would tell them to leave. They are not really going out with him because they love him. everybody expects him to be some perfect statue, something he is not. He isn't even close to such an ideal. He hates it how people get dissapointed because he is different. He won't change himself just for them.

"yes, let's get some water." He says not really paying attention. He stares straight a head with a bored expression.

"yeah, let's get some water? You don't understand how dangerous that is. I found a place, but we have to come up with a plan. We need to fight to get water." Misaki explains as the two of them start to walk.

Misaki can remember every detail of the first time he went to get water. He met king and Queen crocodile. He was Lucky to come out alive.

"why would we have to that?" Akihiko wonders.

"I'll show you why." This time Misaki knows preciesly were to go so they find the water pretty quickly. " here, look for yourself." And Misaki points towards the water infront of them, but that's it. just water nothing more.

"I see nothing." Akihiko says. Misaki, who had his back turned to the water, turns around. He looks left and right. He repeats that motion a few times.

"I know they're here. they're probably just hiding somewere behind some of the bushes." He says, but it's not very convincing.

"Misaki just who are 'they'" Akihiko asks. he takes a few steps closer.

"idiot, don't go that close." Misaki grabs Akihiko's hand and tries to pull him back, but the tall man won't budge. "they are king and Queen crocodile."

"they're what?" Akihiko asks. it's almost as if he's listening to a little child rattling along with some crazy fantasy he made up.

"well I named them like that, but their crocodiles. So I'm telling you to not go that close. They will attack you and eat you." Misaki desperatly hangs on Akihiko's arm.

"Misaki there are no crocodiles here."

"yes, they are. I'm sure of it."

"no they're not." Misaki looks up at the tall man and then looks at the lake. "i know that because, it would be impossible. We are surrounded by saltwater and here is a small bit of freshwater. Though some crocodiles live in saltwater not all of them do, and if they do i think the would stay in the salt water as that is way larger then this small puddle. It's not enough for them, it's barely enough for us. They are not here." Akihiko does his best to convince and reasure Misaki.

"but I saw them. I was thristy and looking for water, when i found this. I distacted them to get the water. I am sure of it." Misaki just can't believe it. he really did see them.

"you were thirsty, well that would explain it. you were just dehydrated. You do know what that does to you, right?" Akihiko asks. the boy knows that need water to survive and the danger of dehydratetion, but what if there are a few things he doesn't know.

"umh, well you need to drink a lot because dehydration can get you killed." Misaki remembers all to well all the things Takahiro thaught him.

"yes, but before you die, some people see illusions." With that Misaki is quiet.

"huh? I saw an illusion, no way it was real. I even hurt myself because of them." Misaki lifts his leg and shows the imporvised bandages.

"if the crocodile got to you, you probably would have lost your leg instead of a few cuts."

Leaving Misaki stunned, Akihiko takes the hand made bucket and fills it with water.

"are you going to stay there the rest of the day or are you coming back with me?" Akihiko asks. immedaitly Misaki snaps out of his string of thoughts. The two of them head back to the beach.

* * *

**so it's not very much, but i finally got this one done :) hopefully the next chapters will come a bit sooner**

**thank you very much for your time and if i can steal a bit more of your time please leave a review!**

**-yuki**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merry Christmas everyone!... I know, I know it's a bit late to say that now, because christmas is already over but anyway. I hope you all had a great Christmas, I did for those who are wondering :)**

**anyway I was bored and then I saw the reviews and I became really happy. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND OTHER STUFF YOU GUYS SENT! I have said this before and I will say it again; the reviews you sent are my biggest surport and inspiration. it's my motivation to continue writing. I learn form reading your reviews as well. so if there is something I do wrong (like grammer wise, or something like that) don't be afraid, be a bitch, be an asshole and tell me, because other wise I won't ever learn :)**

**I did my best, I hope you enjoy !**

* * *

_Dear brother,_  
_I have stranded on this island. I have been doing my best to survive, but niisan..._  
_please I need your help._

Misaki is sitting on his knees. He is busy preparing some fish they had catched. As he is working he thinks about his brother.

He wishes and prays for the safety of all of the Wandering Hangman crew. He jumped of the boat taking down one enemy man, but there was still the rest of the Usami crew to beat if they wanted to survive.

Misaki hadn't really given it any thought, but it's possible that his brother might no longer be. That all of the crew members might no longer be.

Misaki thinks back at those days spent on the Wandering Hangman. How all the guys would get in line to eat his food, how they gobbled their entire plates down in one go and how Manami and niisan would always have his back. How basically everyone on the ship had his back.

'this is bad.' Misaki thinks to himself as he feels the corner of his eyes becoming wet and his vision becomes blurry. Right now is not the time to cry. He has to stay strong even though there might not be any hope to hold on to. At least he is not alone, even though his companion is basically his enemy.

Speaking of the enemy, who Misaki has named Usagi-san, he has not made any move or attack on him. Not since that day...

That fateful day, the day Misaki thinks back about is the day that that rabbit attacked him. Not just him, but his crown jewels.

Tears and a sad face are replaced by a big blush. Then again Misaki just wants to forget the whole event. It was beyond embarrassing. He shakes his head from left to right and the lifts his face up to the sky. He is determined to survive this island, maybe he might even get of this island if he works hard. That determination shows on his face, like all of Misaki's emotions do.

Misaki is so wrapped up in his own world that he fails to notice that same rabbit he is thinking about is sneaking up behind him. Ready with a plan in mind, Usagi-san wraps his arms around Misaki's waist.

"UWAAAH." He yelps. Quickly he turns around only to receive a kiss form Usagi-san. "W-w-what are you doing?" he asks.

"Hugging Misaki." The man answers replies blankly. He starts to give more kisses. On Misaki's mouth, his nose, his forehead, his cheek all the way down his neck.

He keeps on kissing as his hands make their way up Misaki's shirt, who on his turns tells Usagi-san to stop. "st-stop-p. Ah, agn, I- I said st-op." Yet Misaki resistance is nothing to the Usami Akihiko.

The man continues to do as he pleases. His hands roaming the younger man's body while his ears listen to the half-hearted pleas, telling him to stop.

Despite the moans that escape Misaki's mouth, the boy is still searching for a way out. Anything to get the man's attention away from himself.

Akihiko brings his hand to Misaki's face and hold Misaki's cheeks in his hands. A stunned Misaki looks up at him. Up close it's stated as a fact, Akihiko is extremely handsome.

Akihiko leans in closer while Misaki can do nothing but stare at this man. Their lips come together and the tingling sensation from the first time is there again, rushing through Misaki's entire body.

Large hands that hold him and a pair of soft lips on his own, but it doesn't stop there. As the evening sun glows over their figures Akihiko's wet tongue licks Misaki's lips. Taking his lower lip and nibbling on it. Misaki can do nothing but give in, and he slowly opens his mouth allowing Akihiko entrance. Akihiko immediately deepens their kiss.

A battle is held on the beach, but it's not fought with weapons or fists, it's a battle for dominance in the kiss between two man. Their tongues rubbing against each other and exploring each other's mouths, well Akihiko is doing most of the exploring as he is winning the battle for dominance.

When they finally part again Misaki is panting, he wasn't able to breathe the entire time during the kiss. It makes Akihiko smirk of triumph.

The man closes in on his prey again, but this time Misaki isn't going to give up without a fight. Desperately he looks for a way out.

"Usagi-san stop... stop I said. Look." Misaki says as he randomly points to the sea. "it's a boat."

But Akihiko doesn't care he continues undressing Misaki, who has now lost his shirt. It's quiet on the beach. Misaki is quiet.

Akihiko looks up to see what is wrong with him. "Misaki what's wrong?" he says as he finds the boy with a shocked expression.

"Usagi-san, there is a boat...right over there." Misaki replies while he is still pointing his finger at the sea.

Akihiko now turns to look at the sea as well. It's true there is a boat there.

Quickly Misaki gets up to his feet and runs to the water. He only stops when he is standing in the water , the water comes up till his ankles.

"It's a boat! We can get of this island, Usagi-san!" He says excitedly. The boy starts to waves his hands high in the air and he jumps up and down.

'Who are you calling a rabbit you look like one yourself.' Is what Akihiko would have wanted to say, but he is shocked. There is indeed a boat, Misaki is not hallucinating. If it was an illusion then they both would have to be hallucinating.

Akihiko stands up and walks to the water as well. He can't get himself to wave or anything, he just stands there.

"they might not see us like this, wait I'll grab a leaf." Misaki says as he turns back around and runs to their camp. "Usagi-san you stay here and try to get their attention in the mean time." Misaki yells back.

Akihiko simply stares with a blank face at the ship that sails in the waters before him. The ship is already sailing this way, there is actually someone that is going to save them. There is someone that is going to get them of this island.

Misaki is back and he starts to wave again. He jumps up and down holding the big green leaf in his hands.

"the ship, it's coming this way." Akihiko says.

* * *

**so what did you think? and which ship do you think is sailing towards the coast? is it going to save them? both or just one of them? **

**let me hear what your guess is.**

**A) Usami ship**

**B) The Wandering Hangman (for those who forgot, it's the ship Misaki was on)**

**C) a strangers ship...**

**woooww exciting...? well anyway till next time and I hope you enjoyed this**

**-yuki**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys here I am again! A happy new year to all of you! ... yes I know I'm late but still The best wishes for 2014. let's rock this year, or rule, or just do nothing like I always do... well I do not do nothing, I do a few things. school, writing, eating sleeping, writing,eating,school,sleeping... and so on. ow and sometimes when there is a test I start to stress and I actually open my books...-.-'**

**well anyway let's not talk about my lazy, crazy, boring, full of fantasy live and actually write the next chapter..**

**please enjoy!**

* * *

Finally, after narrowing down the possibilities and repairing the ship, The Wandering Hangman started to move again. It started to sail again.

Leading the Usami ship, The Wandering Hangman set sail and once again moved on its own over the waves, towards it's destination

The Usami wanted back their son, Usami Akihiko, so The Wandering Hangman crew decided that this was the chance to buy time. That way they could escape. To escape, that was the original plan, but saving Misaki was also tempting. In the end, not one of the crew members know if they are going to get back their cook, or escape. That is a decision for the Captain to make.

However now the crew and the ship lay still, alone, in the water. The Usami ship has left them. That not alone they took the coordinates of their destination with them, leaving the Wandering Hangman with nothing. Well they had each other, the ship and everything, but they didn't have a goal anymore.

To make the situation worse, captain Touro's condition is bad. He was stabbed in the abdomen, but survived. After the whole commotion with Usami Akihiko and Misaki was over, the crew members brought the captain back to his room. There he has been sleeping while his condition got only worse.

Now and then he wakes up. He had given the order to Ganju, his right hand man, to get them out of this situation. After speaking to Takahiro, Ganju decided to use Takahiro's plan and play along.

They helped the Usami to find their son and hopefully somewhere in between the can sneak off. These politic send pirate ships are almost as bad as a storm on sea. No one wants to encounter them, it is only bad for business.

Currently Touro is awake and he called Takahiro, Ganju and Leo to his room. Manami is already there, taking care of her father.

"I called you here because we need to make a decision. We can't wait here much longer." The captain says as he gets up with the help of his daughter. The man stay quiet as they wait for the captain to continue.

"Either we continue the journey in one go, or we go back and get Misaki." He says, but the rest remains quiet.

Takahiro tenses up. He knows very well that going back will only trouble them, and won't give them any good, besides Misaki. Though the crew likes the boy very much, and he is one hell of a cook, but that is it. It's not like the crew will bend in and bow just to get back one crew member. When a crew member gets sick, they won't stop somewhere just to get a doctor, even if it's the captain, the sick are then throw over board so that the disease doesn't spread.

At that realization Takahiro looks up at the captain. The man is sweating and oblivious has a fever. It's highly possible that the wound got infected, those things happen fast here at sea.

"Captain, don't tell me that you are..." Takahiro doesn't dare to say the next words, but Leo had already noticed it, even Ganju understood it.

"I won't choose a new captain, I will leave the care of this journey in the hands of you three. After this trip is over Manami will inherit the ship. What she does with it afterwards is up to her." There is an uncomfortable silence in the room.

The three man exchange glances to each other. Without saying anything, everyone knows this has to be done.

Soon the three man leave the now former captain and is daughter alone, and move to the deck. There the start to make to plans.

"Dad...?" Manami speaks in a small voice.

"Come here child, and give your old man a hug." Normally his daughter wouldn't, but this time Manami is chocking back her tears and could really use a hug.

* * *

Out on the deck Takahiro, Ganju and Leo started a serious conversation while a map lays in front of them.

"What should we do?" Ganju asks, however it remained quiet.

After a bit Leo breaks the silence. "Well, we all know what you're thinking, Takahiro." The two man look at Takahiro. They look in straight in the eye, but they see nothing. Takahiro built up an invisible barrier and put up a mask, hiding all his feelings and thoughts.

Everyone knows by now that Takahiro is a calmed and composed person. He does things with a straight and serious face, but the moment his younger brother is involved all of that ice, freezing his face, melts and his emotions pour out.

Yet this time, nothing.

"Takahiro." Leo asks again. "Takahiro, we know you want Misaki back, but we can't afford to go after him."

Still Takahiro keeps silent and his face doesn't change a bit.

"Takahiro answer, mate you're scary." Ganju tries, but still nothing.

As if he were a corpse Takahiro just keeps on staring to whatever is in front of his eyes. He doesn't move an inch, but his brain his working like a horse on a race track. Thinking of all possible arguments to get Misaki back. What is the boy good at, that the crew must have him on board? Or maybe there is a reason to pursuit the Usami.

"No matter what you think of the journey to save Misaki is nothing but a loss. I hate to say this Takahiro, but we can't get him back. We don't know if he survived being in the water with those high waves. We don't know whether or not that so called prince of the Usami's hasn't killed him yet. He could be eaten by some wild animal on one of these islands for all we know!

I am just saying that the changes we find Misaki back alive are so small, that not even a brainless monkey would take the risk. We have been let go by the Usami ship and we can now flee. We can finish this route and then will be done with everything." Leo kept on talking and walking around the table as he did his best to explain the obvious to Takahiro. Takahiro need to understand that his brother his probably dead, that Misaki won't come back, He needs to understand that he lost his younger brother. Takahiro must know this and move on, that is the best for the crew.

Takahiro is a formidable man. A man like him is what this ship, who is at the very moment losing their captain, needs the most.

The frozen and still Takahiro can't hold back any longer and he lets his tears drop. One by one the fall down. He keeps staring, his eyes fixed on one point and nothing else, while the tears flow like rivers over his cheeks.

"Nothing, there is nothing I can do." Takahiro finally manages to say. His throat hurts, is eyes sting, but the most unbearable is his heart being squeezed, throw to the ground and trampled over. His lost family member, gone. Now he has nothing left.

"I couldn't do anything, again. Again I could only watch and do nothing! A coward, I tell you, A coward that's what I am!" his knees give up and as a big potato bag Takahiro falls to the ground. "A failure, that's what I am. Big brother, my ass. Some blood related fool, is all I can be."

Leo puts a hand on Takahiro's shoulder to comfort him. "Takahiro..." Leo is a smart man, but not even him can come up with anything to say. It's terrible to see a strong man like Takahiro fall down like that, the bond between the brothers is deep, deeper than anyone could have imagined.

At the same time small cries are heard. The come from the captains room. Slowly they grow louder while the rest of the ship becomes quiet. Screams of pain are heard, pain of the heart and Takahiro can relate to them.

It's Manami. The last hour of Captain Touro has passed. His clock hold no minutes and no seconds, they're all gone. His life his over.

"Men, prepare some white sheets, we bury him tonight at sea. The rest of you prepare to sail. Tomorrow we continue the course we have been following before. We reach the land in two full days!" Ganju gives out the orders, they can't afford to waist time.

* * *

**sooooo... You guys angry I haven't told you whose ship it is? I'm sorry,****I'm sorry,****I'm sorry,****I'm sorry,****I'm sorry,****I'm sorry,****I'm sooooorrrrryyyy.**

**************************It just didn't fit in in this chapter and I didn't want to rush things, but you'll find the answer in the next chapter, probably...**

**************************anyway please review, I kind of feel bad now because of Touro... poor Manami... ow and Takahiro, but we all know Misaki is just fine (sort of...)**

**************************-yuki**


	12. sum it up

**Hello everyone!**

**so I noticed some people got a tiny little bit confused about just a few things of the story...**

**I'm sorry I am full of fantasy and stories, but writing... My grammar sucks, it's worse than the grammar of a 5th grader... *hiting my a head against the wall because I can never remember the grammar or spelling***

**so I am taking this time to write an as-easy-as-possible-to-understand summary. I won't go into that many details though, but I hope this helps those who are confused, but if you're like really smart and can understand my childish brabbling of words then you can just skip this bit :)**

**oke? start!**

**- Misaki and Takahiro board a ship called The Wandering Hangman. The captain of the ship is called Touro and he has a daughter Manami. his right hand man his Ganju (Takahiro shows his worth by fighting the man on the first day)**

**-Misaki gets accepted on the boat as well, though at first the captain didn't want him, and he becomes the cook. everybody loves his food :P**

**-The Wandering Hangman recives a threat form by politicians hired pirate ship (the Usami), but they are a bit late with the threat and so The Wandering Hangman has to face battle with these guys.**

**-Akihiko is the first to make an attack, well together with like 14 other men, but there not important. he stabs captain Touro in his adbomen. then Manami gets into action (short-lived attack) before Akihiko can attack Manami Takahiro steps in.**

**-a canon shot is fired and blabla *a bit of fighting* Akihiko orders to execute the members of the Wandering Hangman.**

**-Misaki doesn't wants this and moves on a stupid inpulse. pushing Akihiko, along with himself over board in to the water.**

**-somehow the two of them survive this and the get stranded on an island. when both wake up they have a short converstation and then each go their own way.**

**-Misaki can survive pretty well, while Akihiko is just wandering around kind of dying.**

**-in the mean time the Usami tries everything to get back there son, and the Wandering Hangman takes advantage of this by saying they want to safe their cook, Misaki. so Takahiro and some others get onboard of the Usami ship to negotiate. later on the crew members of the Usami ship also gets on board by the Wandering Hangman. (just like visiting the people next door. ne...neg...neikjbg;HSKBG don't know how to write it...neighbors)**

**-back on the island Akihiko and Misaki re-encounter. this time Akihiko takes Misaki's cute little body in his arms and teases the boy.**

**-the two stick together form here on... Akihiko with some impure intentions...(let's leave it at that)**

**-then finally the two ships, the Wandering Hangman and the Usami ship, start to sail again. they 'intent' to go together to search on one of the islands, but in the end the Usami ship takes off at night with the coordinates and stuff like that...**

**-the Wandering Hangman makes no move, yet. captain Touro is in a bad condition and ...*sniffle*... welll yeah. Takahiro has to leave behind his beloved brother and the ship makes plans to continue the route they followed before the attack of the Usami. Leo, Takahiro and Ganju share the duty of captain together and so they go on...**

**hope this helps for those who where confused before.**

**thank you for reading, I'll do my best to update soon!**

**-yuki**


End file.
